video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Action Hero
|catalogue number = CC7449 |rating = |running time = 126 minutes}} Last Action Hero is a UK VHS release by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 20th October 1997. Description Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Jack Slater / Himself * Austin O'Brien as Danny Madigan * Charles Dance as Benedict, Vivaldi's right-hand man, a supporting antagonist in Jack Slater IV who becomes the antagonist of the main film. * Robert Prosky as Nick the projectionist * Tom Noonan as the Ripper (the main antagonist of Jack Slater III) and himself (the actor who plays the Ripper). * Frank McRae as Lieutenant Dekker, Slater's immediate supervisor, who is always screaming at him. * Anthony Quinn as Tony Vivaldi, the main antagonist of Jack Slater IV until Danny's interference changes events. * Bridgette Wilson as Whitney Slater (Jack's daughter) and Meredith Caprice, the actress who plays her in the Slater films * F. Murray Abraham as John Practice, Jack's friend, revealed to be a traitor. Danny says not to trust him, saying he killed Mozart, referring to Abraham's Oscar-winning role in Amadeus. * Mercedes Ruehl as Irene Madigan, Danny's mom * Art Carney as Frank Slater, in his last film role * Professor Toru Tanaka as Vivaldi and Benedict's bodyguard (the Tough Asian Man). * Ryan Todd as Andrew Slater, Jack's son who is killed in Jack Slater III by the Ripper. ; Cameo appearances * Franco Columbu appears during the opening credits as director of Jack Slater IV. * Tina Turner appears at the climax of Jack Slater III as the mayor of Los Angeles. * When Danny and Jack arrive at LAPD headquarters, Sharon Stone and Robert Patrick appear outside the front door as Catherine Tramell (from Basic Instinct) and the T-1000(from Terminator 2: Judgment Day), respectively. Stone and Patrick had earlier co-starred with Schwarzenegger in Total Recall and Terminator 2, respectively. * Mike Muscat, who played Moshier in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, appears as a cop in the LAPD headquarters. Muscat was also Edward Furlong's acting coach for Terminator 2. * Sylvester Stallone as the Terminator is on a poster promoting Terminator 2: Judgment Day. This appears to be a playful jab at Schwarzenegger's close but friendly rivalry with Stallone. * Model/actress Angie Everhart as a video store clerk * During the premiere of Jack Slater IV in the real world, several celebrities appear as themselves. These include Schwarzenegger's then-wife Maria Shriver, Little Richard, Entertainment Tonight host Leeza Gibbons, James Belushi (who starred with Schwarzenegger in Red Heat), Damon Wayans, Chevy Chase, Timothy Dalton (James Bond at that time), and Jean-Claude Van Damme (who worked with John McTiernan on the Schwarzenegger film Predator as the original Predator before dropping out). * As Jack and Danny enter the movie theater to find Arnold Schwarzenegger, MC Hammer asks Slater about a deal to do the Jack Slater V soundtrack. * Wilson Phillips appear singing during the funeral scene * Ian McKellen as Death emerges from Ingmar Bergman's film The Seventh Seal. * Danny DeVito is the voice of Whiskers, the cartoon cat police detective. He and Schwarzenegger played brothers in 1988's Twins and co-starred again in 1994's Junior. DeVito was uncredited for the role. * Joan Plowright is the English teacher who shows her class the 1948 film adaptation of Hamlet, which starred and was directed by Plowright's husband Laurence Olivier. Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) * Cinema Club promo from 1997 by Peter Hawkins * Let's Buy Hollywood: The Game advert * Columbia Pictures logo (1993-present) * Start of Last Action Hero (1993) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Last Action Hero (1993) * Closing Credits Film * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) Trailers and info # The Cinema Club trailer from 1997 with clips of "See No Evil, Hear No Evil", "The Prince of Tides", "A Few Good Man", "Boyz N the Hood", "The Fisher King", "Candyman" and "RoboCop 3". # Let's Buy Hollywood: The Game (Available from TOYS"R"US or order on 01371 873138. Around £19.99.) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Last Action Hero Category:Movies Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC 15 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd)